Lyrick Studios
History In 1990, Lyrick Studios was founded. It was a division company for the Lyons Film Group (now HiT Entertainment), It was best known to distribute a lot of Barney Tapes from 1992-2002, and VeggieTales tapes from 1993-2003. While in 1993, Lyrick Studios signed agreements to PolyGram Filmed Programming and Big Idea Productions to distribute their productions. While Barney & The Backyard Gang was started. Lyrick Studios distribute a lot of Barney tapes. While, they are doing stuff. They went out of business and closed their office in 2003. Logos Lyrick Studios had created 2 logos for their company. Here is the first logo from 1990-1998: We see the words "Lyrick" coming in 30 degrees with crazy fonts (colors of course!), and then in a closer distance mine Lyrick coming in 30 degrees, the words "Distributed By" fades in. And then, the line and the words "Studios" fade in, and then there is a blue dot bouncing on the I once. And then, it stills. There was a another logo to replace the 1990 logo, this is kind of scary for the people, it's low. But none whatsoever, Here is the second logo from 1998-2003: We see a the ugly duck swimming in the river, and it is in a nighttime setting. And, then, it busy up a bit, and then when we reach to the starry sky with stars on the sky. Then suddenly, A finger poking out of the water, pokes the sky (And think about the Imagine Entertainment), and lucky there is Lyrick fading in, with Studios and the line fading in. PolyGram Films In 1997, there was a teaser trailer and a trailer for the first full-length movie, Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie. It was talking about Cody's adventure in the summer. While they pursue the egg. And then in 1998, Barney's Great Adventure was released worldwide. But in 1999, before PolyGram went defunct. They had disagreements and this is the reason why Lyrick Studios closed down. So later in PolyGram's life, they went out of business and went defunct, their last film they distributed was the international release of Arlington Road while Screen Gems handle the movie, Arlington Road in America. Later life After Polygram Filmed Entertainment went defunct, Lyrick Studios was still active while Lyrick is producing and distributing still Barney tapes, VeggieTales tapes, and Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series tapes. But in 2002, Lyrick Studios gave Barney to HiT Entertainment. So that now Barney is present to be distributed by HiT Entertainment. In 2003, Lyrick Studios gave VeggieTales to Sony Wonder. After that, they realized that they are being a lack of distributing or having still disagreements with Philips. So they went defunct in 2003 because not of 'cause being bankrupted, or went out of business. They closed their office in Texas. What logos do they appear on VHS tapes and DVDs? The 1990-1998 logo: It is taken from the releases of VHS tapes and DVDs from the era, Like for an example, VeggieTales: LarryBoy and the Fib from Outer Space, or Where's God when I am S-Scared from VeggieTales? or Barney in Outer Space VHS tape and DVD. The 1998-2003 logo: Taken from the releases on the era. First appeared as a movie variant with no stars in the sky, It only appeared on Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie by PolyGram. There is a example, like for this: Rhythm Time Rhyme from Barney the Dinosaur. Or the Ballard of Little Joe from VeggieTales.